New Year
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Takes place somewhere after "Double-Meat Palace" but before "Dead Things". New Years Spuffy fluffy fic. r&r please! :)


Title: New Year   
(couldn't think of a better title)  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Part: 1/1  
Rated: R (to be safe. I hate having to rate things)  
Summary: Takes place somewhere after "Double-Meat Palace" but before "Dead Things". New Years Spuffy fluffy fic.   
Notes: This was originally supposed to be an X-Mas fic... but I didn't have time to type it up in time... so, now it's a New Years fic.   
Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike and the rest of the Scoobies all belong to Joss Whedon and co. Not me. I make no money from writing these... though I wish I did.   
Archive: You've archived my stuff before? You don't need to ask. You want to archive it? Just lemme know where it's headed. :)  
Feedback: Well, it is the season of giving... can't think of a better , cheaper gift to give than a simple and quick review. Please????  
  
A yawn escaped Buffy as she exited the Doublemeat Palace. She felt worn to the bone... and she'd only been working there for a short while. She'd desperately wished she didn't work there. And... she was looking for another job. She couldn't stand being there. It was degrading.   
  
Especially when he showed up. She groaned when she saw Spike. Why couldn't he just... no, she didn't really want him to go away. She just didn't want him to see her when she was dressed in her hideous orange outfit with matching ridiculous hat... smelling like a vat of yummy Doublemeat grease.   
  
"Evenin' , Luv." He leaned against his stolen bike, grinning at her around his cigarette.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Thought you might like a ride home."  
  
"Not from you." She huffed, wishing she'd brought a coat with her. She was a little cold out. He must of seen the goose-bumps on her arm or her subtle shivering because he slid off his coat and gallantly offered it to her. "I'm fine."  
  
"Stop being so bloody stubborn." He growled, shoving the coat into her arms.   
  
Glaring at him, she put it on. "Happy?"  
  
"Hardly." He muttered, looking down at his boots. He looked kinda sad. Buffy felt her heart ache for him suddenly.   
  
She pushed the feeling aside. It wouldn't do to feel compassion for him. That could lead to worse... stronger feelings that she really didn't need to feel towards him. Okay, so she was already feeling them towards him, but to Buffy self denial was simply a means of self preservation.  
  
Spike must know that. After all, he was the self proclaimed knower of all things Buffy. Which is probably why he kept hanging around. He knew she'd eventually crack. Damn him.   
  
"C'mon, Luv, lemme drive you home."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"B-because?"   
  
"Sorry, Sweetheart, that's not an acceptable answer." He stalked up to her, pressing her between himself and the bike. "Don't tell me you don't like the feel of the power... and all that rumbling between those heavenly thighs of yours. I'm sure you like the feel of the bike between your legs too."  
  
"See, Spike, that stupid mouth of yours is part of the reason I don't even wanna be around you."  
  
"I thought you liked my mouth." He pouted, touching his lips and looking honestly hurt.   
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. She realized that she did that a whole lot more since she and Spike started... doing hot, wild, passionate... stuff together. "You are such a baby." She got on the bike. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna have sex with you. I want you to take me straight home."  
  
"Anything you want, Buffy." He got on in front of her grinning. Buffy glared at his back before wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Spike!" Buffy cried.   
  
"Buffy!." He mumbled. Spike's face was happily buried at her neck as they climaxed.   
  
"Oh god." She sighed as he finally stopped moving within her.   
  
"That good, am I?" He chuckled against her skin. She thought for a spilt second about shoving him off and rushing home like normal, but, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand.   
  
"You're a conceited jackass." She rubbed his back. She loved the feel of his muscles under the tight cool flesh.   
  
It felt so perfect to be in his arms sometimes. Well, most of the time. She just couldn't really tell him that. No. He'd get all puffed up and super cocky for weeks. Though that could be of the good...  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"What?" She didn't notice he was staring down at her.   
  
"Just asked what were your plans for tomorrow."  
  
"Huh? What's tomorrow?"  
  
"New Years Eve."  
  
"Oh. Right. I knew that." She slid from underneath him and started looking for her clothes. She found her shirt, but before she could put it on, Spike grabbed it from her and tossed it half way across the crypt. He yanked her onto his lap. "I don't remember. I think we're going to The Bronze. Why?"  
  
"No reason." He seemed kinda down.   
  
"You have any plans?" She knew she should shut her mouth before the words came out... but Compassionate-Buffy seemed to have beaten up not only Slut-Buffy but Denial-bitch-Buffy as well. "'Cause, you know, if you don't, you could always come too."  
  
His eyes lit up beautifully. "You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Got your rocks back my ass." Buffy thought. "I wouldn't have asked you if I would. Though, between now and then I may change my mind."  
  
"I'll be there." He said before pulling her head down to his for a long kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's eyes were fixed on the main entrance to The Bronze. It was a little past eleven and Spike still hadn't shown. She couldn't drink, eat or have any sort of fun. Damn him. This was all Spike's stupid fault.   
  
"Why isn't he here?" She pouted. "Him and his stupid rocks. That's what this is. Worm his way into getting invited and not coming to show how he's not my freaking whipping boy anymore. Not like I ever wanted him to be. That was all his doing." She looked down at her beer. "Where is he?"  
  
"Where's who?" She looked up to see Spike sitting right next to her.   
  
"Argh! Do you have to sneak up on people like that?"   
  
"Sorry I interrupted your conversation with... you." He grinned, picking up her beer and downing it in one gulp.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Why were you just moping about me not being here?"  
  
"I was not moping. And most of all not about you. I was... uh... waiting for Xander to finish dancing with Anya so I could have a dance." She smiled at Spike triumphantly when Xander walked over to the table with Anya in tow. "Great, Xander, you're back. Now we can dance."  
  
"No." Anya said. "He's only dancing with me tonight. You find your own man to dance with."  
  
"An." Xander sighed.   
  
"I know! Dance with Spike. Just don't expect me to share."  
  
Buffy glared at Anya when Spike gallantly stood, offering his hand. She stood, brushing past him on her way to the dance floor.   
  
"So much for that excuse, huh, Luv?" He pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly... like she was a precious treasure or something.   
  
"Don't call me that." She protested weakly as they swayed to the song.   
  
"Luv." He said again, testing her.   
  
She was a about to retort when Dawn's high pitched squeal of "Spike!" sounded throughout the loud and crowded Bronze. She pulled her date along with her to them. "I didn't think I'd see you until next year! I'm so glad you came!"  
  
"Uh... Right." But she didn't even hear him, she and her date had already bounded off.   
  
"I don't understand howcome she and mom always liked you so much. They both pretty much hated Angel."  
  
"They have taste, Luv."  
  
"Are you saying I don't?"  
  
"Didn't. Your tastes seem to have improved considerably this past year."  
  
"You're awful full of yourself."  
  
"You're awful full of me. Admit it, Pet. You love me."  
  
"No." She looked down at his chest. His face was always no-no area. Too... adorable and almost always made her want to tell him how she really felt.   
  
"Say it."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Buffy, I love you. Please?"  
  
"I..." She looked up at him. "Not yet."  
  
Spike sighed and moved away from her. Just then the crowd started counting down from thirty. She grabbed his hand to keep him from walking away.   
  
"Wait." She clung tighter when he tried to pull away. "Please, just wait."  
  
He looked down at her more confused than angry. He remained at her side as the rest of the Scoobies joined them, counting excitedly.   
  
"Three! Two! One!"   
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him roughly. "I love you."   
  
When she said that he just stared dumbly at her. "What?"  
  
"I love you, William. I just... you know... new year, clean slate... all that good stuff."  
  
"I love you too. So much." He hugged her tightly. She could feel him shaking a little.   
  
"Uh, Dead-boy, let go of Buffy." Xander broke the happy tender moment. Spike pulled away a little, but didn't let Buffy go.  
  
"Happy New Years, guys." Buffy smiled with her swollen, well-kissed lips. Spike lowered his mouth to make her lips even more well-kissed.  
  
"Happy bloody New Years."   
  
Fini  
  
Read it? Please review it. Thanks. 


End file.
